Members including a fine uneven structure on a surface thereof are considered to be applied to various uses (for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 5). In particular, optical members including an uneven structure of nanometer scale (nanostructure) on a surface thereof are known for their excellent antireflective properties. This uneven structure has a continuously varying refractive index from the air layer to the substrate, thereby being capable of reducing the reflected light significantly.